


Just Let me sleep!

by 13_McDonaldsHappyMeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Late at Night, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Smut, Tags Are Hard, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_McDonaldsHappyMeal/pseuds/13_McDonaldsHappyMeal
Summary: Oikawa accidentally wakes up a grumpy y/n... jk y/n isn't grumpy, she just teases Oikawa and they end up getting it on.#hornyforthewinsorry i'll shut up(hey, this if from my wattpad book Happy With You [] Oikawa x Reader)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Just Let me sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> Sup poops.

OH SHIT WAIT THIS IS OIKAWA'S POV RIGHT NOW

Silently, I laid in my bed as I analyzed Karasuno's game footage. We have a game against them tomorrow morning, and I need to ensure my victory against Tobio-chan. Much to my delight, though, I wasn't alone~ (Y/n)-chan was snuggled right up on top of me.

Since the sun has recently set, the light emitting from my laptop screen caused (Y/n) to hide her head in the crook of my neck to avoid the bright glare. Through this, (Y/n)'s back acted as the perfect surface for me to rest my laptop upon. Her arms coiled behind my head as well. They practically act like an extra cushion for my head to lean against. The faint sounds of her sleepy breathing behind my ear shot goosebumps down my spine. It was too cute.

So, I was determined to stay still. I felt like I had a sleeping puppy or kitten on me, which forbade any movement that would wake them up. Luckily, I had no intention of moving any time soon.

Besides, I have a code to crack.

All this time, I've been trying to figure out how that freak duo effectively communicates on the court. I spent hours analyzing Karasuno's games. Finally, I grasped onto the verbal cues that Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan use. I was actually quite impressed, it's hidden in plain sight.

Honestly, I was quite proud of myself too. 'That little Tobio will be so angry when he realizes I know all of his tricks~' I thought before cheerfully laughing.

"Oikawa," despite my laptop screen illuminating the room, my vision went black as (Y/n)-chan yanked the strings of my sweatshirt, causing my hood to scrunch and encase my face. "Go to sleep, Boke!"

"Who are you calling 'Boke'?" I smirked and copied her actions: instantly yanking her sweatshirt strings down so her hood would wrap over her face too.

I felt (Y/n) sit up. "You! I'm trying to sleep, but you keep giggling!" her hood muffled her words.

Reaching my arms out, to blindly find her, I met her shoulders and pinned her down. (Y/n) let out an adorable squeak as she hit my bed. "How mean, (Y/n)-chan! If you want me to sleep, I'm gonna need a goodnight kiss!" Next thing I knew, I felt (Y/n)'s fingers hook onto my sweatshirt and pull down my hood, and I once again saw her hooded face. Then, she leaned up, and bonked her forehead to my lips.

Immediately after, she chirped a quick "goodnight!" before rolling to her side and pretending to sleep. Favorably, I still had (Y/n)-chan pinned down. I spun her back over and tugged her hood down, so I could finally plant a hearty kiss on her lips.

.  
.  
.

Ok motherfuckers, were going into (Y/N)'s POV

.  
.  
.

As soon as Oikawa's lips met my own, I brought my hands to the back of his neck to pull him in closer before kissing him back. Then, Oikawa's hands continued to completely fold back my hood so that he could litter my cheek with kisses. Soon, Oikawa shifted down, and he took his time sucking on the skin below my ear. 

Then, Oikawa moved down to plant several long kisses right below my jaw, my sweet spot. The contact made my body squirm as it pulsed electrical ripples through me. I loosely wrapped my legs around his torso, and Oikawa sat up. As he moved back, Oikawa gently placed his hands on my waist to lead me to sit on his lap. Afterward, Oikawa relocated his hands under my sweatshirt, letting his teasing fingers roam across my bare back and softly trace up and down my spine. 

Meanwhile, he now gave his undivided attention to my collarbone, as he showered it in countless kisses and bites. Tangling my fingers within his fluffy-brown hair, I relaxed in Oikawa's pampering affection, completely forgetting my previous desire to sleep.

Eventually, Oikawa parted away to catch his breath, softly panting against the crook of my neck. The sound sent shivers through my body. Moments later, he let out a breathy chuckle, "do you still want to go to bed right now?"

In reply, I cupped his jaw and turned his face to the side, "Im pretty sure going to bed is the last thing either of us want to do right now," I said before peppering his neck in my kisses. I made sure I left no area untouched.

"You're right", Oikawa muttered. His hands shifted to brush along my legs as he savored in my warmness. Oikawa's nails then replaced the palm of his hands as they raked across my skin. Next, he moved his hands to pause on top of my thighs, where his thumbs worked to rub teasing circles against my inner thighs. 

Suddenly feeling very hot and heavy, I broke away from his neck, but Oikawa immediately closed the space between us again as his lips returned to mine. My hands quickly moved back to his neck to pull his face closer, and Oikawa also changed his grip to my waist, where he held our pelvises tight together. As I sat against his crotch, I felt his hardened member poke against my clothed core. With our pelvises pressed so tightly together, whenever Oikawa would shift his body, his bulge would make me squirm, only adding to our heat.

Needing at least some amount of relief, I began to track the hem of his sweatshirt before attempting to pull it off him. However, Oikawa would not remove his grip from my waist, interrupting me from fully tugging it off. Unmistakably aware of how flustered I am, Oikawa smirked against my lips. Too flustered to care, I pulled away from his soft, addictive lips and panted to catch my breath as I impatiently waited for Oikawa to let go of my waist. Fortunately, he soon stopped teasing me and let me take it off before helping me remove my own top and shorts. 

After, he gently laid me back down against his bed and used one hand to lift one of my legs, holding it up near his shoulder. There, he planted a kiss near my ankle to begin his trail of firm kisses up my legs. The higher he got, the rougher his kisses became. I wasn't even doing any of the kissing, yet I still felt robbed of air.

Meanwhile, his free hand slowly and gently traced up and down my clothed center. I could feel the beads of sweat forming around my body, unsure of how much longer I could last through Oikawa's foreplay. Finally, his tracks reached the top of my thigh, where he paused to remove his joggers and boxers before plucking my panties right off and throwing them into a corner of his room to be forgotten.

Oikawa then trapped me under him with a hand locked down on each side of my head. My eyes gazed into Oikawa's, where he looked back at me. Although his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, they were filled with an undeniable lust and desire, and even through the dark room, I could still see the splotches of red across his cheeks from our combined heat. Then, Oikawa slowly bent down and placed a ginger kiss on my lips. This one was different from our previous lust-filled kisses. It was gentle and soft and full of love. 

However, Oikawa eventually pulled away and let one of his hands dawdle down to my core. Teasingly, he fully inserted a finger and drove in and out a few times before adding another and making a scissor motion. Pleasure coursed through my body. Especially when he bent his fingers up and let his digits push right against my g-spot. Meanwhile, with his other hand, Oikawa reached inside his nightstand, where he grabbed a condom and inspected it before put it on. Soon after, I felt a knot form in my stomach as and my body gradually became numb. 

Right before I could reach a climax, Oikawa pulled out his fingers and held them in front of me before sticking them in his mouth and sucking my wetness clean off. Then, without hesitation, Oikawa lined himself up with me and slowly pushed himself into me. My walls stretched and clung to his member as Oikawa's breath hitched in his own pleasure. This caused Oikawa to roughly buck his pelvis right into mine, fully entering me. My hands immediately flew to his back, and my nails scraped his back to ease the discomfort. 

Fortunately, Oikawa picked up on this, so his next few thrust were slow and patient. Still, my nails clung to his back and ran up to his shoulders as he eventually picked up the pace. In attempt to further soothe me, he bent down and littered me in more kisses. Soon enough, the pain turned to bliss, and every time Oikawa would push up into me, a new stream of pleasure would radiate up my legs and through my body.

Every so often, Oikawa himself would emit some pants for air as he was also breathless. I once again began to feel my body numb over. The only thing I could feel, concentrate, or remember was the bliss that Oikawa inflicted throughout my body. Practically all one of his movements became ten times more erotic as I felt my body begin to tense up. "Oikawa, I'm close," I panted. Oikawa rested his forehead against mine as he responded with a 'me too.' A few more thrusts later, my vision became hazed in euphoria. The walls of my center began to tighten and build up in pleasure before I hit my climax. 

My whole body tensed up, and a brand new wave of pleasure advanced through my body. My nails once more marked up his back as I rode out my orgasm. After coming down from my high, Oikawa's thrusts became sloppy, and I felt him throbbing within me. After he bucked his pelvis into me a few more times, he finally let out multiple large labored pants as he came too. After returning from his own euphoria, he pulled out and took his condom off. He swiftly tied it up and tossed it into the garbage can next to his bed, before returning to me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? You were scratching my back pretty hard," he cooed as he pulled me in close to his side.

I rolled over and rested my head on his chest, "It only hurt in the beginning again, but Im okay."

Oikawa planted a kiss on my forehead. "you have to tell me if it hurts so I can keep it slow for you, though. I love you and I don't want to be hurting you, (Y/n)-chan," he pouted. 

I looked to the side, "Okay, I'll let you know next time." Oikawa let out a content sight and turned to rest his chin above my head. "And I love you too, Oiks." I felt Oikawa grin as he giggled to himself because of my words. I rolled my eyes and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck before scrunching my eyes close.

"Goodnight," Oikawa muttered.

I smile crept onto my own face now, "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight," Oikawa continued.

"mhm," I hummed monotonously.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Im a simp  
> S - super  
> I - into  
> M - mashed  
> P - potatoes
> 
> what r u gonna do about it? 0-0


End file.
